


rebelution

by Nope



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: It starts with two kids.





	rebelution

It started like this: two kidnapped kids in a bad man's building, fighting an evil elevator. She said, "It won't work." He said, "Yes, it will." They both grinned.

*

"I told you to stay in India," Micah says.

"You can be a real jerk," Molly says. "You know that?"

He grins at her. Okay, it's kinda dark because all the power has been cut and in they're in some abandoned warehouse complex thing that doesn't have near enough windows, but she can totally tell he's grinning at her, the big grinning jerk-face.

"Don't worry," he says. "I have a plan."

Molly glares in his general direction. "Does it involve having a portable back-up generator?"

"You're not letting that one go, are you?" Micah sighs. "Have you ever tried carrying a 'portable' generator around? They weigh a ton!"

"If we die because you're lazy--"

"I said I had a plan!"

"That's why I'm worried!" Molly huffs. "Stop smiling at me."

"I'm not," Micah totally lies.

Molly has very definite thoughts on this, but they're interrupted by that sudden knowing that's both gift (advanced warning of approaching people trying to shoot you) and curse (people wanting to try and shoot you in the first place) so instead she says, "Two in the front, three in the back, four on the left, one on the fire-escape, two on the building opposite."

It's dark, so she can pretend Micah doesn't look worried, even though that's the same number of people as they are years old.

*

It started like this: two lost kids in a hospital, on a bench, watching adults rush here and there, exchanging secrets and email addresses.

*

It's even darker in the corridor. Molly doesn't let herself think about it, just puts her feet down and trusts them to find the right places. Micah has the building blueprints in his head, but it's clearly not the same, because he makes too much noise, even after she 'accidentally' elbows him to shut him up. They're okay for the moment, though. She knows none of their pursuers are too close. Once, she might have needed to have seen all their faces before she could find them. Powers change, though; expand and grow. Look at Matt, or Micah's aunt -- what a mess that had been -- or Sanjog, or any of them, really.

"They'll spread out when they come up to this floor," Micah says. "Without power, they can't use the lifts, and the stairs aren't wide enough for two people in full gear."

"I still say you should have got a cave."

Micah ignores this. "Give me your phone."

"You have a phone. Use that."

"I need two."

"Was a second phone too heavy?" Molly asks, though she hands him her phone anyway. It's slim and shiny and pink and Micah bought it for her. Or at least arranged for her to have it, because the boy has a strange ethical blind spot when it comes to electronic fraud, and Molly didn't ask because, hey, slim, shiny, pink.

"We just need to get one go far enough away from the others," Micah says, holding their phones together, the screens faintly flickering. "Classical misdirection. Never fails."

Molly eyes him. "Does this plan end up with me not having my phone?"

"...no?" Micah says, casually swapping the phones around. "Tell me when they reach the stairs."

*

It started like this: two kids, separated by distance (he logged in from New Orleans, she from New York) but connected by waves and wires, guiding avatars around a virtual combat zone. He had an uncanny ability to dodge even point blank shots. She got to all the bonuses first and always knew where he was. He asked if she was cheating and she huffed, demanded to know how clairvoyance would work in a game (whose servers were in Seattle) and insisted he cheated first. He said, "I'm not doing it on purpose!" and she said, "Neither am I!" After a moment, he said, "We should just play co-op," and they proceeded to win so often their accounts (he logged in from New York, she from India) got banned.

*

The problem with the classics, Molly learns, is that everyone else also knows them. Sure, using the phones to throw their voices to confuse the people with the guns is pretty neat, but the enemy is way too cautious and at the rate this guy is inching along the corridor, she'll have already died of old age before they can do anything. Ignoring Micah's frantic warning waves, she sneaks around behind the guy, steps out into view, and sobs, pathetically.

"Please don't shoot me," she whines. "I'm just a girl!"

"Freeze!" The man doesn't hesitate to raise his rifle, except Micah taps him on the shoulder and then the gun when he spins around. The man shoves him back, readying his weapon again.

"I wouldn't," Micah says, half a second before the gun misfires with a loud, electric crackle. The man falls over. Molly doesn't feel at all bad about laughing, though Micah gives her a reproachful look, even as he's stealing all the guy's stuff. When he gives fake directions to the other men, he sounds like himself out loud but just like the downed guy over the radio, which is both neat and makes Molly want to prank call people.

They get half-way out of the building before Molly notices the bad guys have worked out they've been tricked and are converging in the main storage bay, which is unfortunately right between them and the exit. Micah pulls her down on the catwalk, and they peer through the gaps in the grating at the solider-types moving below.

"You might as well show yourself," one yells. "You've got no power, and no power means no machines."

"Why do they always feel the need to explain that?" Molly asks.

"Adults are weird," Micah says.

"We've got you out-numbered and out-armed," the man yells.

"Yeah," Micah yells back, "but you know what else you've all got?"

"Micah!" Molly smacks his arm as all the gunmen start heading their way.

"What's that?" asks the man.

"Radios," Micah says, clutching his.

The feedback is so loud that Molly, a good few feet away, still winces. The gunmen, much closer, all yell, tearing at their headsets. Without thinking, she sweeps up the tranq-gun and fires until it's empty. Her aim is impeccable, of course.

Micah stares. And then he looks her way, and Molly grins, waiting for him to say how cool that was, except what comes out is, "I knew you were cheating at Halo!"

"You are such a boy!" She storms off down the stairs.

"What does that even mean?!"

By the time the gunmen start coming around, Micah and Molly have already stolen their surveillance van and are driving it off down the interstate (although LoJack puts them in Albuquerque), although Molly continues to give Micah the silent treatment for another hour before he manages to hook up a video-link to Matt and all's forgiven. (By Molly. Matt is mad at them, but he's more mad at Micah than at Molly, so Molly counts it as an overall win.)

*

It started like this: two kids, alone in the world, determined to help people, coming up with a plan, a secret society, an underground railroad. He said, "It won't work." She said, "Yes, it will". They both grinned.


End file.
